Fire Tear
by kittyunicorn129
Summary: This is my workings of trying to figure out Agoth's background, or what I wish could've happened. REVIEW PLEASE!


**_***_ This is my attempt at a fanfic of Chris D'Lacey's Last Dragon Chronicles. It shows the background of one of the minor characters, Agoth, or what I wish could happen to him. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE OF LAST DRAGON CHRONICLES AT ALL JUST ATTEMPTING TO MAKE SOMETHING WORK FOR MY FEVERED MIND***  
**

* * *

 _An old, decomposing wooden hut sits in the middle of the forest. It was owned by an old man with violet and green eyes and ragged clothing. No one goes near the old hut, for fear of going insane by the man's eyes, except for a young boy, who happens to be the old man's grandson. The old man's family has dishonored him long ago, and forced him into exile on pain of death, so the young boy goes in secret to the hut to give food and family news. In return for his act of kindness, the boy hears stories of the fiery, colossal dragons that ruled the mountains that surrounded their valley of Kesgard. One day, after hearing his father stress about the dangers of the world, the boy goes to ask a question._

" _Grandfather, why do the villagers still fear the old dragons? If what you say is true, the dragons are gone, but shouldn't the fear be gone as well? What makes a dragon so powerful after death to be feared so?"_

 _The old man answers in his deep voice as he sits in his rocking chair next to the fire, "Boy, I don't have an answer for those questions, but maybe this story will help you find them."_

" _Is it the story of Godith, the maker of all dragons?" asks the boy excitedly._

 _The old man smiles and says, "No, this is a story you have never heard before. This is the story of the dragon man and a tear."_

" _The dragon man and a tear?" says the boy with a look of curiosity in his eyes. He sits in his usual spot, on the old rabbit furs, watching the old man._

" _Let me tell you the story of Agoth and Gruffen." The man picks up his pipe, and tells the story in his deep, hearty voice._

Not that long ago, in this very same valley, there lived a shepherd named Agoth. He was a young, tall man with green eyes and dark hair, treated with respect when he walked into the olden village of Valen, for he was being trained by Galferd, to be a powerful healing seer.

 _Is it the great wizard, Galferd, who runs the magic shop?_

 _Yes, boy, the very same._

One day, while Agoth was walking towards Valen, he turned towards the Bhanze Mountains to see a great flying thing. It shimmered in the sunlight, and a burst of flame came from its mouth.

 _Was it a dragon?_

 _Yes. Dragons were still alive then, but they were rare occurrences._

All of a sudden, the dragon jerked out of the sky, out of Agoth's sight, and he heard a wailing of pain and anger. Galferd always said to help others in great time of need, so Agoth did just that. He ran towards the fallen dragon. He had to go through the Darke Forest and over the Bhanze mountains. It took him 4 days; he never stopped to eat or quench his thirst, never to rest. The wailing continued through the nights. On the morning of the fifth day, he got to a small clearing, filled with men and horses.

The men had on dark clothes, their horses dressed for battle, and their shields having a red dragon on a white background. They surrounded a large green dragon, twice as long as a horse and cart, and as tall as a barn house. When the dragon opened its violet eyes, they were filled with anger. The dragon had deep wounds on every part of its body, caused by the sharp spears in the men's hands. The spears dripped with the toxic dragon blood, and a horse nickered in pain when a drop landed on its quarters. Agoth hid behind a rock, so they would not see him. He heard them shout,

"Lladd y ddraig! Stab yn ei adenydd, felly ni ellir ei hedfan i ffwrdd! (Kill the dragon! Stab in its wings, so it can't fly away!)"

 _They were Welsh! But, why would they harm a dragon, Grandfather?_

 _The dragon is a powerful beast living and dead, more so dead._

Then, Agoth heard one shout, "Cael y rhwyg tân pan fydd yn marw! (Get the fire tear when it dies!)"

 _Grandfather, what is the fire tear?_

 _Hush boy, the answer is soon to be revealed!_

Agoth realized that the dragon was ready to die alone, but the men wouldn't leave until they got this 'fire tear'. The men realized this as well, and brought out a chest made of bone from one of the horses' pouches. Agoth stood up from his hiding place and shouted to the men,

"Yr wyf yn Agoth, hyfforddi gan y Galferd dewin mawr. Rhyddhewch y ddraig ar unwaith!( I am Agoth, trained by the great wizard Galferd. Release the dragon at once!)"

As the dragon turned its violet eyes towards Agoth, the men ran towards him with shouts of, Gael ef! (Get him!).


End file.
